criticalmassfandomcom-20200214-history
De:Berlin
;AKTUELL 1 Manche Leute wünschten sich bei der März CM einen späteren Treffpunkt, damit Leute, die um 16 Uhr noch arbeiten, kommen können. Außerdem ist 16 Uhr im internationalen Vergleich sehr früh. Ich starte hier mal ein Meinungsbild. Späterer Treffpunkt? 16:00 16:30 17:00 17:30 18:00 18:30 Diskussion ;AKTUELL 2 Im CM Berlin-Blog hat jemand vorgeschlagen auch Sonntags zu fahren. Diskutiere dies im Blog oder schon am ersten Sonntag im April? Auch am ersten Sonntag im Monat fahren? Ja! Nein! Meinungsbild: Treff am Sonntag? Ein Ort reicht, der Heinrichplatz Oranienplatz Brandenburger Tor Noch woanders Die Critical Mass in hat seit 1997 Tradition. Nach einer längeren Unterbrechung in den Jahren 2001 bis 2006 gibt es eine neue Generation, die monatlich das Radfahren als kritische Masse zelebriert. Critical Mass Historie Die Critical Mass Berlin startete im September 1997 mit 20 Leuten. Diese Anzahl blieb auch in den folgenden Monaten konstant. Die RadfahrerInnen trafen sich damals jeden letzten Freitag im Monat um 16:00 Uhr am Brandenburger Tor. Ab 1998 stieg die Zahl der Teilnehmenden schnell an, im Mai waren es schon 300 und einen Monat später über 500, die zusammen das Radfahrern zelebrierten. In den darauffolgenden Jahren (1999-2000) ging die Beteiligung wieder zurück. So fand im Oktober 2001 für lange Zeit die letzte Critical Mass statt. Critical-Mass-Fahrten fanden in Berlin auch im Zuge von anderen Ereignissen statt. So gab es z.B. am 6. Juli 2005 eine Critical-Mass-Aktion im Zusammenhang mit der Räumung der Yorck59 http://de.indymedia.org/2005/06/119489.shtml. Reclaim the Streets-Aktionen waren in der Vergangenheit um das Jahr 2000, die damals in Berlin häufiger veranstaltet wurden, auch Anlässe für gemeinsame Fahrradfahrten als kritische Masse. Radzeit von 1999 Interesse an der Critical Mass zeigte regelmäßg auch die Berliner Polizei, die die RadfahrerInnen per Fahrad, häufiger mit Motorrädern, Autos und Bussen begleitetete. Zivile Einsatzfahrzeuge wurden ebenfalls eingesetzt. So sind vereinzelt Bußgeldbescheide aufgrund vorgeworfener Verkehrsverstöße ausgesprochen worden. In den Medien sei damals des Öfteren von den monatlichen Fahrten berichtet worden, insbesonders in Zeiten großer TeilnehmerInnenzahlen. So habe es Berichte im Fernsehen, z.B. bei B1, der Berliner Abendschau und in der Presse Artikel über die Critical Mass in Berlin gegeben. Detalierte Informationen und Eindrücke aus dieser Zeit sind noch immer auf der legendären Critical Mass Berlin Homepage zu finden, siehe Links. Critical Mass im neuen Jahrhundert Seit dem Dezember 2006 gibt es wieder eine regelmäßig stattfindende Critical Mass in Berlin. Wieder jeden letzten Freitag im Monat um 16.00 Uhr, aber diesmal ist der Treffpunkt am Heinrichplatz in . Image:Critical Mass Berlin - Februar 2007.jpg|Critical Mass Singlespeed Rennrad, Februar 07 Image:CM Berlin - June 2007.jpg|Mariannenplatz, Juni 07 Termine ;Critical Mass *Regelmäßige Fahrt siehe Kasten oben rechts. ;Andere Fahrradereignisse *jedes Jahr im Juni: Sternfahrt Berlin Seite des ADFC Berlin *Vorraussichtlich jährlich im September Kreisfahrt des ADFC Seite des ADFC *Worldcarfree Day (jährlich am 22. September) Ereignisse seit 2006 ;Dezember 06 Erste Critical Mass mit 8 RadfahrerInnen seit 2001. ;Mai 07 Polizei kontrollierte am Heinrichplatz Fahrräder auf StVO-Tauglichkeit und nahm von mehreren Leuten die Personalien auf. Eine Person sei im Anschluss festgenommen worden (Quelle: http://de.indymedia.org/2007/05/178512.shtml de.indymedia.org), Gründe noch unklar! Trotzdem sind ein paar Leute zusammen gefahren, allerdings nur wenige. ;Juli 07 40 RadfahrerInnen starten am Heinrichplatz zur monatlichen Fahrt, deren Anzahl im weiteren Verlauf auf bis zu 60 TeilnehmerInnen anstieg. Ein Zwischenfall ereignete sich in der Heinrich-Heine-Straße, wo die begleitende Polizei ein Fahrrad konfiszierte (es kurze Zeit später aber wieder zurückgab) und von mindestens einer Person die Personalien aufnahm. Siehe http://de.indymedia.org/2007/07/189300.shtml und http://de.indymedia.org/2007/07/189267.shtml für detaillierte Berichte. Image:CM Berlin - July 2007 - Confiscating Bicycle.jpg|Polizei konfiszierte ein Fahrrad, aber gab es wieder zurück Image:CM Berlin - July 2007.jpg|Radfahren rund um den Straußberger Platz ;August 07 Das erste Mal seit Dezember kam keine Critical Mass zustande. Es waren zu wenig Leute. ;September 07 Am 28. September war der zehnte Jahrestag der Critical Mass in Berlin, aber: Regen, Regen, Regen... So sollen nur 20 Leute zusammen gefahren sein. Gleich vier Einsatzwägen der Berliner Polizei hätten schon am Treffpunkt Präsenz gezeigt. Quelle: http://www.kiezkumpel.de/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=75&Itemid=36. ;Februar 08 Nachdem monatelang keine CM zustande kam, waren auch im Februar 2008 nur ein paar Leute am Heinrichplatz anzutreffen. ;März 08 Das schöne Wetter hatte rund dreißig Menschen angelockt. Die Route führte über meist kleine Straßen durch Kreuzberg und Mitte bis in der Leipziger Straße die Polizei die Gruppe anhielt. Nach einer Weile unentschlossenem Herumstehens auf der Leipziger Straße trafen wir uns erneut am Brandenburger Tor und fuhren bis zum Alexanderplatz. Unter den Linden schloss sich uns eine Gruppe "Berlin by Bike"-Radler an, sodass hier die fünfziger-Latte genommen wurde. ;-) Statistik ;TeilnehmerInnen in Berlin 2006 und 2007 Die Diagrammdaten können in der Vorlage editiert werden. ;TeilnehmerInnen in Berlin 2008 Die Diagrammdaten können in der Vorlage editiert werden. Vergleich mit anderen deutschen Critical Mass Orten. Presse/Medien * Am 27. April 2007, dem Tag der Critical Mass, sei in der Berliner Zeitung die Critical Mass kurz erwähnt und beschrieben worden. http://www.berlinonline.de/berliner-zeitung/archiv/.bin/dump.fcgi/2007/0427/lokales/0130/index.html Selbstverständnis/Verhaltensweisen Nicht alle RadfahrerInnen verstehen was Critical Mass eigentlich bedeutet. Obwohl es keine Organisatoren oder einen festen Ablauf gibt, sollten dennoch einige Verhaltensweisen selbstverständlich sein, um sicher zu fahren, siehe Sammlung von Selbstverständnissen. Kontroverse Critical-Mass-Fahrradfahrten sind auch in Berlin nicht unumstritten und Kritik ausgesetzt, was sich unter anderem auch in der Anzahl der TeilnehmerInnen bemerkbar macht. Sicherlich seien dafür auch die frühe Uhrzeit an einem Werktag und eine mögliche geringe Verbreitung des Themas als Gründe zu nennen. Allerdings fuhren zu Berliner Hochzeiten (1998/1999) auch schon mehrere hundert Menschen an diesen Tagen, was schließlich zu verstärktem medialem Interesse und daduch auch zu einer größeren Verbreitung beigetragen hat. Andere Gründe für das Abflauen oder der Stagnation des Interesses an Critical Mass sind sicherlich sehr vielfältig. Allgemeine Kritik an dieser Form der Verkehrsteilnahme, dem einem ursprünglichen Critical-Mass-Gedanken eher widersprechenden Fahrweisen und Aktionismus einzelner RadfahrerInnen, der die Konflikte mit dem motorisiertem Verkehr verstärkt und mögliche Probleme mit den Behörden mögen einige wichtige davon sein. Ebenfalls wie der insgesamt eher aktionistisch orientierte Charakter mit fehlenden Perspektiven. Fotogallerie Im Wiki sind Bilder der Critical Mass Berlin zu finden unter Category:Photos (unsortiert, alle Fotos weltweit). Es gibt auch eine nach Monaten sortierte Berliner Fotoseite. Flyer Einige Flyer der Critical Mass Berlin. Alle Flyer im Wiki sind gelistet unter der Category:Flyers, speziell für Berlin kannst du unter der Category:Berlin suchen. Image:Cm2.jpg|PDF-File for printing Image:Cmflyer8.jpg|PDF-File for printing Image:Flycmb-2.png|Flyer Image:Cmberlinflyer.gif|PDF-File for printing Image:Berlin-Flyer.jpg|Flyer in englischer Sprache Links ;Critical Mass : Berlin *Blog über die Critical Mass Berlin (melde dich an und schreibe Artikel) *Info über Critical Mass in Berlin (einige gute Texte; erste Internetseite der neuen Critical Mass in Berlin) *Critical Mass Berlin (Historie und Dokumentation bis 2001) : Allgemein * *Was ist Critical Mass? (Seite aus Hamburg) *Was ist Critical Mass? (Seite aus Stuttgart) : Fotos *Fotos bei flickr vom Critical Mass Berlin Blog *Bilder der Critical Mass in Berlin im Mai 1998 *Bilder der Critical Mass vom 30. März 2007 in Berlin *Bildersuche bei flickr.com ;Radfahren in Berlin :Straßenverkehr *Polizei Berlin: Gesamtunfallstatistiken *Senatsverwaltung für Stadtentwicklung: Radfahren in Berlin Quellen Category:Germany Category:Berlin Category:Ride locations